1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower temperature and flow rate memory controller and more particularly pertains to storing a plurality of preset combinations of temperatures and flow rates of a shower that are implemented by the depression of an associated button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower controllers is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower controllers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling a temperature and flow rate associated with a shower are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,811; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,151; U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,498; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,427.
In this respect, the shower temperature and flow rate memory controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of preset combinations of temperatures and flow rates of a shower that are implemented by the depression of an associated button.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shower temperature and flow rate memory controller which can be used for storing a plurality of preset combinations of temperatures and flow rates of a shower that are implemented by the depression of an associated button. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.